The Magus and Her Knight
by Dec14 thief
Summary: There's Devil, Angel, Fallen-Angel, Valkyrie, monster, alien, god, titan and many other more. but he's not all of them. So what is he? He is the enemies/alies of all of the and most importanly the eternal partner of his love.


Life0: The Start of Game

A boy listened to the rattling sound of the violent storm as he reached into the nearest window and smear the condensation that had formed on the windows. It would seem that the violent storm was attacking this region. When he left few days ago the weather also same and his caretaker already warned him but it was too troublesome for him so he decided to just ignore it.

The abandoned facility hidden within the depths of the mountain was used as his hide-out.

Originally, this place was supposed to be allocated for an Eldercare facility, but due to the projected highway development program, the former plan had suffered a setback and was left to waste in the mountains without being dismantled.

The boy was hiding there wasn't because the fact that he was running or hiding from someone, but because he was hosting some game.

The game where the rule was only one and very simple, find him in 1 week.

The prize was also very tempted to say, all fortune from his father and mother clans that had the amount to buy one small country. As a result, many villagers and ninja from his village and fire country were searching for him and caused a small commotion…

Even so, the boy wasn't a normal kid that you found everyday and as the result many of them had given up after three days and complained things like

"It's too difficult!"

"Give some clues!"

"The host doesn't want anyone to win from the start!?"

And many more useless complain that the boy heard about his game.

So now, the boy was there inside the faculty waiting beside the pile of 30 briefcases stuffed full with the gold and no one came.

Confirming the time with the borrowed light of the lantern, he noted that the time on his watch was 23:56. Seeing that it was only four minutes left before the time limit would be up, the boy couldn't help himself but sighed in disappointment.

"…It's now 23:56 and the number of people who have found me is zero."

"Well, it's actually 23:57 now and the number of people who have found you is one." Some light and carefree sound of girl suddenly came as the boy hurriedly turned back and presses his back towards the wall as he raised his alertness.

It was the voice of a woman. An invader who had a voice that was as sweet as a songstress was holding her breath as she hid in the other corner of the dark room.

Originally thinking of tiptoeing to close in on the person…. The boy dismissed that idea after some careful thought as he saw no point in doing so and shrugged his shoulders.

"… Nn. That's right. You're the one who successfully cleared this game. As the host, I will congratulate you, so get your butt over here now." The boy said as the girl chuckled hearing that comment of him and walked from the shadow.

"…This host sure has a foul mouth."

Though the tone was disapproving, the words still felt quite soothing to the ears.

The boy felt his interest in this girl grow with each word that she spoke from the shadows. "Come to think of it, why don't you introduce yourself, Uzumaki Naruto-kun?"

Naruto whistled in amazement, "…Oh? How admirable that you are able to find that out."

"Of course, it goes without saying. This is a game to find you. Starting from the identity of the host would be the most sensible method…" The girl answered with the pride inside her sound. "But to fool many high-class ninja, Kage, many countries sure putting you into some problem, right?"

"Really? But I more amaze that you would try to find this kind of brat. When it was even made clear to you that I was guarding against infiltration by setting up countless traps amongst the ruins that would have made a small mountain due to their numbers."

"Oh. Nn. That sort of level isn't a problem. But the Iron wires were really very dangerous for anyone else so I got rid of them."

The girl threw the iron wires into Naruto's leg.

These were the wires that he had set up as a trap surrounding the place where he hid the briefcases. And due to the fact that it was in the deepest recesses of the ruins and that the placement should have been too dark to identify…No. Compared to all these…

"…You actually didn't take the money and leave."

"It is because I'm interested in you that I've come."

"Of course that would be the case, wouldn't it?" A cheerful laugh echoed around the dark ruins.

"…Yeah, I guess. All the other participants seem to be struggling to find the location of the money, and they seem to want to decipher the location of the money from the photo."

"That's because the photo was purposefully taken to mislead the crowds. When taking the photo, I had purposefully allowed the background of the seaside horizon to be snapped as well. Although no matter how I put it, it was still too simple but still able to become a major factor in misleading."

"But to have so much money, wouldn't it be very difficult for a child to move it alone?"

"That's also a method to deceive the enemy. Besides that, I've also prepared many other clues to mislead. In the end, all of them were still easily misled! I should have been strict in my choice of participants."

"Tch!" Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance.

In the end, a teasingly giggling laughter could be heard from the darkness.

"I understand. That kind of method might have gotten quantity but the quality would have declined too or hence being unable to achieve the climax that you seek. Since you wanted to play cool game in large scale propagation, you should have started the game from the test of [Finding the Contents of the Prize]. In that way, not only would you be able to choose the participants, it would have allowed the performance to have an increased credibility. The biggest flaw in this game…should be that fact that you allowed most of the people to assume _How can there be a little brat who possess that amount of money? It must be a prank_, right?"

The other party gave off a laugh that sounded musical and pleasant to the ears.

Naruto was a little unhappy but that conversation had much that he could learn from; hence he did not open his mouth to say anything.

Following the sound of the shoes clacking against the floorboards, the mysterious woman was closing in.

Raising his lantern to brighten the area, the features of the woman became clear before his eyes.

Confirming the woman's appearance, Naruto used a disapproving tone to question. "… So you climbed the mountain dressed in that?"

"Of course. These are the clothes that will bring me my victory every time." The girl said as she put the pose.

The girl was dressed in a long white coat that had some weird symbol on her back over black shirt, with blue jeans to match. The most unique part about her that would leave an impression was the fact that she was carrying many wooden staff and some weird eye-shaped necklace that she wore around her neck.

The face that had been illuminated by the light was an unexpected beauty with long crimson hair that seemed to bring out the delicate and proportioned with her blue-green eyes.

"… I didn't expect to be caught by someone as young as me?"

"You sure didn't think, you're the only smart kid around this place, right? You should give me the respect and reverence and respectfully call me with a sense of defeat in your voice like Rias-sama."

-Naruto's eyebrow twitched hearing that comment.

At the same time, he dismissed the previously cordial attitude as he started to release a sense of animosity towards Rias that seemed strong enough to harm others.

"…I'm sorry but I cannot simply ignore those words you just said. What does _with a sense of defeat_ mean? R-I-A-S S-A-N. I am the host and you, the challenger. Then, you should be respectfully receiving the prize from me. That should be reasonable, right?" The blonde asked in husky tone as the girl only shrugged of her shoulder with her _all knowing_ smile plastered in her face.

"But I don't think that the one who will host such interesting game like this is a kid that had same destiny as me, ironic I think…"

"What?"

"Although I know that you are a bit different from me with you are still searching for someone inside this game of you, where I already abandoned all my past behind…"

At that moment, Rias's gazed seem to have shot through Naruto.

…Or at least that was the illusion that Naruto had experienced.

"But I guess we're same as ever a kid without anyone, so sorry to say that kind of thing, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto stared at Rias, stumped for words at that a moment. 'Finding someone with me…'

Naruto shook his head forcefully. He wasn't a person who had hosted the game for such a lame pathetic reason. Just thinking about that was already able to give him goosebumps.

Then what would be the purpose? Naruto couldn't find the answer even after some thought.

Rias arched back forcefully and spread her arms wide. A gust of wind that was similar to the one that was tormenting the ruins with rain outside billowed her long white coat.

"But of course we aren't type person that work only for such petty excuse. The message that you wrote wasn't the complaining letter of a lost child, but it should be a letter of challenge that was written with a much stronger determination."

"…"

"The thing that you seek is for a challenger comparable to your own power, am I right? And this game is one that's precisely crafted to find that sort of person. Yet the participants were all regular mortals who were similar to Stroheim or Speedwagon from Jojo manga…" Rias commented as she smiled at him with her all knowing smile once more. "I say, Uzumaki-kun. The reason why you feel unsettled and frustrated isn't due to the fact that there wasn't a person who appeared to solve it, but it's because you had originally wanted to host a game that could get the blood of people to boil and be a high tension contest. But in reality, the standard of the game was so low that it couldn't be succee-"

*BANG*

It would seem that her words had hit their mark. The enormous strength of his foot, which was unlike that of a normal ten year old, caused the entire abandoned facility to shake and a violent gust of wind and rain started to blow in from a collapsed opening in the wall.

Rias did not show any fear at the act of intimidation as she faced her back towards the lightning and closed in on Naruto. One step at a time.

"I will repeat it once more. I'm the victor and you are the loser. This game was started by the challenge letter that you had issued and it was accepted by me. Since there's a person who appeared and cleared your game, you are obliged to praise the victor as the position of a host. A person who cannot accomplish that should have never aimed to be a host."

*DOOOOOOON*

A blue blast came from Naruto's hand as wooden staffs behind Rias came and made some protective magic circle for her protection as Naruto looked at her with displeasure. "…You mean for me to admit defeat?"

"That's right. Then as the position of the host, announce the proclamation of a winner who has cleared your game. And with that, this game will end."

"…"

"And when your game has ended…Let's start a new game together." Rias said as Naruto eyes widened in surprise. "That's right. That's the promise for the next game. Oh well, it's good as well. For the next round, I will take on the position of the host. As long as I use the money that you have prepared, we could achieve the stage that make this game feel bored and let me show you how to be host for some crazy game. So how about that?" She pressed as she lent her hand to him.

Because of how the topic had progressed in such an unexpected direction, Naruto couldn't help but gape in a daze without an inkling of what reaction to give at this point in time.

Just like that, he stared stupidly at Rias for quite a while-before seeming to think of something as he pouted and asked, "What is the end of our game?"

"The end?" The crimson haired girl thought about it for a moment as she shrugged and the blonde sighed hearing that from her.

"Since it is a game that only both of us participate in, then there's no need to prepare all those things that you discussed just now right?"

"Nn~That sounds about right as well…Oh well, then let's do it like this?" Rias said as she smiled to him and showed two rings from her pocket. "If I win… I can get a sharp, smart and jackass blonde boy as my partner for the rest of my life."

"…"

"If you win…Then I will always be your partner for the rest of my life with an additional condition would be: I will also prepare a great place for you to rest, relax and have fun. How is that?" Rias asked while blushing cutely which made the boy sighed looking at her attitude.

She was still kid around his age after all.

Naruto looked at her with troubled look but nodded reluctantly as he took one of her ring and put it on his finger in an exaggerated yet swaggering manner. "… I guess playing with you is more fun than life in this crappy place. So the victor of this crappy game will be you, Rias…"

"Le Fay, my full name is Rias Le Fay, the daughter of Morgan Le Fay and Lord Gremory and as the host of this game and supreme sorcerer I will invite you to my endless game, my ninja Naruto Uzumaki." Rias said as both of them walked hand in hand towards the door.

….

-The game between the two of them continued for almost few years.

Crossing the boundaries of countries, they traveled across the dimension and universe. Going to search for the fun and happy time together meeting the world devourer, some super crazy-powerful alien from other planet or item that could make people near godlike… In the end, both of them reached some small town.

The town where some interesting academy called Kuoh was placed and the place of this story.


End file.
